Isabella Garcia Shapiro
Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. Phineas and Ferb: Isabella's Cousin In this fan episode, Isabella's cousin Felicia comes to visit. But Felicia is known for ruining Isabella's life. Ever since the two girls were little, Felicia, did thing like embarrass her, or push her in a deep hole, or even cut Isabella's hair lop-sided. This time, Felicia steals her leadership in the fireside girls, her catchphrase, and worst of all, Phineas. Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb's journey to find the stone of miracles. On the way beginning with Phineas saving Isabella's life, they begin to grow closer, Isabella reveals to Phineas that she not only helped Phineas to have fun, but to spend more time with him. When Isabella gets captured by the giant robot wished by Dr. Doofensmirtz, Phineas goes to the robots head and destroys the stone which has become the robots power supply. Isabella wonders why Phineas gave up his chance for endless adventure, and Phineas says Isabella's the best adventure ever, afterwich they shared a kiss. Phineas and Isabella go back to school as a couple. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Isabella is a fearless girl who's always willing to help out her best friend Phineas mostly because of her secret crush on him. The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Daisy and Didi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro slightly hates Daisy Hernandez because she thought Daisy was flirting with Phineas Flynn duing the story Daisy and Didi. Ever since, she has tried to not talk to Daisy, even though Daisy clearly stated that she didn't like Phineas. This shows a new side of Isabella because she is normally nice and sweet. She is also revealed to have a cousin from Mexico called Freddy. Musical Special In Phineas's nightmare sequence she sings "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. Little Phineas and Ferb In the TV spin-off she is seen as a 2-year old who still has a crush on Phineas she also resmbles Ana. Firepuff Girls Z! In the first episode of We Are Heroes: Firepuff Girls Z!, Isabella becomes Hyper Rainbow when exposed to the highly radioactive Pizzazium Infinionite accidentally by Phineas and Ferb, and forms a team of super girls to stop the local evil maniac. Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes In the new version, Isabella acts like Bugs Bunny with her rivals, Yosemite Candace and Buford Fudd New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in all Season 1 episodes, and a few Season 2 episodes. She was thought dead in the series finale, but it was quickly determined that she was teleported by someone else. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) She is fearing that she will lose Phineas to Lisa and she hates Wendy because she sees her as a lying whiner. In Cubarama she took the leader role. She is in the Final 10 The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Isabella appear in Isabella's Store during Board Game. you can buy some Power-ups. Scubadave Series Isabella has met and befriended a boy who goes by the name Scubadave, who became her wingman. Scubadave proimised to pair her and Phineas before something happens. This is the account of what happens when Scubadave is with the rest of the group.﻿ Gallery File:Biscuits.jpg|Isabella in her official anime form. File:Isa.jpg|Teen isabella File:Isabella.png|Isabella's Z-Photo. IsabellaSweetLook.png|Isabella's new look outfit. The legwarmers are stuck to the legstraps of her shoes. Isabella2.PNG|Isabella's new look and outfit. IsabellaNewSweetOutfit.PNG|Isabella in her pamper-licious outfit. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's New Look.png|Isabella's New Look in The HyperPhineas Series|link=HyperPhineas Series IsabellaNewSweetOutfit.PNG Category:Gone Category:Riot! Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Kids Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Troop Leaders Category:Girlz! Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works